Rosario Vampire With Daiseke & Adrian
by SquiglesFtW
Summary: How is the Rosario Vampire world going to fair when it meets the 'mysterious' Daiseke aand Adrian. That, you will have to find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

Before we start, I want you to know I write on my phone because my computer is filled with viruses. Any who, let's get to reading.

This is how I split section of a chapter

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Currently two teen boys were sitting on bus, it being empty, except for the bus driver with what seemed to be glowing white eyes.

The boys names were Daiseke Nekumura and Adrian Jearnobi.

Daiseke's hair was a crimson red while Adrian's was an onyx black. Adrian's eyes were a dark blue while Daiseke's were a bright neon green.

Daiseke was wearing a pure black long sleeve zip up hoodie and a crimson red scarf. The hoodie had two zippers, one at the bottom and the top and a small chain connecting from one side if the chest to the other. It went to his shins, but he had the bottom zipper pulled up to his waist. The scarf went all the way to his waist. He wore pure black pants and black boots with dark silver bottoms. On his hands were black gloves.

Adrian wore a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black shoes.

Thay each had a suitcase filled with their uniforms and other necessities.

Daiseke was currently looking out of the bus window, watching the scenery fly by. Adrian was reading a large novel. After a few minutes they entered a tunnel.

"**So you two are enrolling at Youkai right...? Then you'd best get ready... once we reach the end of this loooong tunnel , we will arrive at the school grounds... Best be carefull... Youkai can be a veeeery horrifying place, hehe...**" The bus driver said in a demonic voice.

Daiseke replied with, "Doubt it..." And Adrian answered with a, "Hnn..."

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

**"We're here sunny boys... I'll see you later, hehe..." **were the words left by the busdriver before he departed.

"Whatever, didn't much like his company anyway." Adrian said.

"True that." Daiseke responded.

"Also... why does this place look more like a cemetery?" Asked Adrian, who glanced around at the hollowed trees with crows on their branches.

"I don't know. Do you think there are really monsters here?" Daiseke asked

"If our information is correct, than yes. Also, since this is a school, keep a low profile for now." Adrian informed.

And to which Daiseke replied with, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. No use of powers unless necessary."

"Gah! Watch out! Coming through!" A new voice said.

"Huh?" Thay said simultaneously.

Both boys were surprised by the feminine yell before turning around to see a pink haired girl crash her bike right on top of Daiseke, sending both Daiseke and the girl to the ground.

"Ow~ Did a bike just hit me?" Daiseke asked.

"Dude..." Adrian deadpanned.

"Huh?" Daiseke followed Adrian's gaze and saw a girl next to him with his hand on her leg.

"Gah! It's a girl!" Daiseke said freaking out.

"I'm sorry... I got dizzy from anemia..." The girl said now looking at Daiseke with her emerald green eyes.

"Woah! She's so cute!" Thought Daiseke before realising his hand was still on her leg making his nose bleed before removing his hand.

'Hehe... What you get.' Were the thoughts of Adrian.

"Ah blood..." The girl noticed the blood from Daiseke's nose before pulling a napkin and reaching out to clean it. She suddenly stopped though and dropped in Daiseke's arms.

"The scent of blood...I-I'm sorry but... I'm a vampire" The girl stated before bitting Daiseke's neck.

"Vampire?!" was the simultaneous thoughts of both boys. Daiseke then got up. He then proceeded to freakout and started running around like a headless chicken, while Adrian was laughing his head off.

"Ah I'm sorry, my name is Moka Akashiya and although I look like this I am a vampire." The now named vampire, Moka Akashiya, told them.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

"Er...Um... So do you two hate vampires?" Moka asked.

The three of them were now walking towards the school before Moka asked the question.

"Huh?... Well... I guess not... I mean that makes you unique, right Adrian?" Daiseke said, still riled from having his blood sucked.

"Yes, I could say they are. I've never met one before. This could be interesting." Said Adrian.

"Ah that's great! Then if it's okay with you two, can we be friends? I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone at this school!" Moka inquired.

"Sure! My name's Daiseke Nekumura." Daiseke informed her.

"I am Adrian Jearnobi." Adrian told her simply.

"Well then it's settled! After the ceremony come find me! We should all hang out!" Said Moka with a bright voice before departing.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Daiseke and Adrian were now sitting in the same classroom, listening to their homeroom teacher give the welcome speech.

"Hello and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome! You all probably know this but this school was built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

'So this mission wasn't complete bull after all!' Daiseke thought shocked.

'So the information was correct. Then that means there is a high chance the darkness will spread here.' Adrian thought seriously.

"Our current problem is that Earth is currently controlled by humans! Our only chance of survival is that we coexist with humans! So here at this academy you will learn how to coexist with humans!" Miss Shizuka said cheerfully.

'This mean I may be able to use my powers... YES!' Daiseke's thoughts were intrerrupted when a paper ball landed on his desk. He opened it to find a message from Daiseke.

'Don't think about it. I'm watching you!'

On the bottom of the page was a cross armed chibi Adrian staring down a chibi Daiseke. Daiseke nervously smiled and turned to glance at Adrian, sweatdroping. Adrian had a smile on his face with a promise of pain if he used Yami No Raito.

'On second thought, maybe not...' Daiseke thought.

"Hey teacher, isn't it better for us to eat those puny humans and have 'fun' with the girls?" A guy with to many piercings for Daiseke and Adrian said.

Daiseke and Adrian immediately put this guy on their list of things to get rid of.

"Oh! Incidentally here at this academy everyone is a monster so there are no genuine humans here! If any human founds about our existance we will just kill them or something..." Miss Shizuka said way to cheerfully.

'So how does that help?' Adrian thought.

'You could just let them live. Who's gonna believe them if they tell anybody?' Daiseke questioned in his thoughts.

Their thoughts got intrerrupted when they heard a familliar voice.

"Excuse me! Sorry I'm late! I got lost after the ceremony!" Moka said.

"It's ok, come on in. My, what a cute one!"

"Ok."

Both Daiseke and Adrian's eyes widened when they saw that someone they could tolerate besides the the two friends in their homeroom.

"Woah she's cute..." A random classmate said.

"Yeah , I'm glad she's in my class..." Another random classmate.

"Hot! hot! She's super hot!" And another.

Moka then noticed Adrian and Daiseke and then smiled.

"Ah! It's Daiseke and Adrian! We're in the same class!" Moka exclaimed.

She then proceded to run at them and hug them, making their male classmates glare daggers at them.

Daiseke noticed the stares and thought only one thing.

'Perverted retards.'

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Author's Note: So that was the first Chapter of Daiseke and Adrian's new adventure in Rosario + Vampire.

Liked it? Give it a review, and you get a cookie! If you didn't like it... GTFO... or nawww. Either way review.


	2. Chapter 2

'This is annoying'

That was the only thing Adrian could think of, as he and Daiseke were being dragged by Moka to explore the school. The guys still glared at them and kept whispering to one another plans about how to kill them both.

'Geez, these guys are retarded...' thought Daiseke with a sweatdrop.

"Hmm, such a pretty one..."

The three of them looked ahead and saw the guy who suggested that monsters should just eat human s and rape the women. Daiseke got a better look at him and saw that the dude had slicked back blond hair, with 4 rings in his ear, another piercing in his other ear finnishing off with a lip piercing.

"You are Moka Akashiya, right? I am you classmate Saizou Komiya, salutations!" Said Saizou with a hungry look on his face

"By the way, why is a beatifull girl like you associating with these guys," Asked Saizou grabbing Daiseke by the collar, holding him up with one hand , while keeping Adrianin a headlock.

"Do you ever shower?" Daiseke asked.

"Why you little..." Said Saizou dropping Adrian and glaring at Daiseke.

"You heard me asshole!" Daiseke emplored.

Adrian then noticed the fearfull glances the other students were giving Saizou and overheard one of the conversations.

"Hey isn't that Saizou Komiya?"

"Yeah, he seems like those ill mannered suspicious rogue monsters. I also heard he is quite the ladies man from all those human females he molested. They say he caused many problems to the human society and got sent here against his will."

Saizou also overheard the comment and smirked, before turning back to Moka while licking his lips.

"Wouldn't someone like me be far more superior than the scrummy guys? Why don't we go somewhere else and have some fun, eh? What do you say?"

"Daiseke, I give you permission to hurt him..." Adrian told Daiseke.

Daiseke was about to do just that when...

"I'm sorry but I'm having fun with Daiseke and Adrian!" Moka told him.

"Huh-"

Daiseke was about to release Yami No Raito on the guy but he was suddenly intrerrupted by Moka, who grabbed him and Adrian and dragged them away. Saizou glared at their retreating backs before smirking and licking his lips again.

"Hmph, just watch me... I never allow a nice woman like you escape..." Muttered Saizou while the veins on his hand started bulging.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

The three runaways were now behind a staircase, Moka panting from exhaustion.

"That was surprising wasn't it? I actually got a little scared... Are you two ok?" Asked Moka with a concerned expression on her face.

"Yeah, we're fine, but I coulda just beat the shit outta him..." Said the crimson haired boy, thinking how he should hurt Saizou.

"I'm actually glad we ran... I mean there would have been a lot of blood." Adrian said, with a since of dark humur in it.

"Though, since Adrian was there that blood would have been mine for using my powers. I would been useless then." Daiseke said.

"Don't say that Daiseke! Your not useless! B-Besides...We're on blood sucking terms...~" Finished Moka with a dreamy expression

"What am I, food?!" Daiseke said, kinda hurt.

"You should be proud! You have A grade blood Tsukune! And it's way better than the blood from transfusion packs! And it was also my first time..."

"Huh?" Daiseke stared at Moka with a curious expression on his face

"You're the first person I have ever sucked blood from! I will never forget that feeling." Said Moka smilling at Daiseke who blushed at her words.

"Mo-Moka..."

"Oh my I'm embarresed..." Said Moka pushing Daiseke into a wall with unnatural strenght. "Come on! Let's see what's over here!"

"Oww...Hey Adrian can you help me out." Daiseke turned his head a bit, only to sweatdrop when he saw Adrian reading his book without a care in the world.

"Oh Dai-Wait how did you get stuck in the wall?!" Adrian asked.

'He didn't pay attention to us at all?!' Daiseke thought.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelimelinelineline

The three of them explored the school grounds, before reaching the dorm, which was a rundown building with a graveyard around it. Both boys were creeped out but Moka only drooled at the sight and said it was a building full of dignity and character. The boys also found out that Moka's powers were being sealed by the rosario on her chest.

The next morning Daiseke was walking to class.

"Hey, wait up loverboy..."

Daiseke turned around to see Saizou leaning against the tree. Saizou then grabbed him again by the collar like yesterday and slammed him on the wall.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun yesterday with Moka, so you're gonna pay for it today! Your form! What's your true form?!"

"I'm... Something you could only wish you could be." Daiseke mentally smiled at himself. Perfect timing. No Adrian, no drawbacks.

Saizou obviously got pissed and slammed his hand on the wall, smashing it to pieces, making Daiseke smile go wide. Before Daiseke could give a piece of his mind, Saizou got hit by a rock on the back of his head. He turned and saw Adrian glaring at him holding another rock, throwing it up and down.

"Hey punk! If you wanna mess with my friends you gotta go through me first, understood?!" Adrian said, pretty pissed off someone was trying to hurt his friend, even if it would never work.

'Really? Damnit.' Daiseke thought.

"Why you...!"

Adrian and Saizou then glared at eachother, while Daiseke weeped that he could not beat him yet, and the other students could only watch nervously between the onyx haired and blond boys, thinking who will attack first. Everyone turned to Adrian when he opened his mouth and said...

"Hey look! A spaceship!" Adrian said.

Everyone turned around but saw nothing. Saizou turned back only to see Adrian and Daiseke running at him, Daiseke's right hand and Adrian's left hand arched into a straight uppercut punch.

Before he could even do anything, their fist connected with his face, sending him through trees.

After he got up, saying, "Why you...If I ever see you two talking to Moka again you're dead!"

"Yeah, then maybe I don't have to hold back" Daiseke said, as he and Adrian walked off to find Moka.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

After that encounter Daiseke suddenly ran off making Adrian look everywhere for him, worried that he'll get in another fight with Saizou.

"Come on where are you?" Adrian siad annoyed.

"Daiseke, Adrian, Help!" Adrian heard moka yell.

"That sounded like Moka!"

He turned towards the dirrection of the yell and ran towards it. He decided to climb into a tree and jump from one another to get there faster.

Adrian arrived at a graveyard to see Daiseke on the ground coughing up blood, near some destroyed tombstones and Moka standing over him worried. He then noticed Saizou or what appeared to be Saizou, now completly transformed into a giant muscular monster. He didn't have any choice. He had to use his powers to save his friends.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Moka couldn't comprehend what happend. Saizou was about to grab her but Daiseke suddenly appeared and got slammed into some tombstones

"H-How horrible!Even though you came back to me this happened! I'm sorry... After all humans and monsters are very different aren't they...? Since I'm a vampire I suck the blood of humans and only end up hurting them...I always wanted to make a friend even if it was just at human school... But it's impossible , since the only thing I did was to hurt you..."

"Don't...say that..."

She was surprised when Daiseke spoke and grabbed her shoulder

"The truth is...I want to be your friend Moka..." said Daiseke now looking at her with a smile, when he suddenly fell to the ground and started coughing violently, spewing up blood.

Saizou couldn't take it anymore. He was about to kill the boy when he was suddenly hit by what looked like a small lighting bold.

"What the...?"

"I told you if you wanna mess with my friends you gotta go through me!"

Saizou turned and saw Adrian on a tree branch, in his hand a sword with purple lightning coming from it, glaring at him.

"Why you little-Gah!"

He was then assaulted by multiple bolts, which made him back off from Moka and Daiseke but then regained his balance and just stood there, being hit over and over by Adrian's electricity.

"Heh...Is that all you can do?"

Adrian frowned seeing his attacks didn't do anything. He suddenly flash stepped around him, everytime slashing him, though no cuts appeared, which made Saizou laugh.

"Ha! You're worthle-Ahhh!"

His taunt was interrupted when Adrian sheathed his sword, all the cuts starting to appear. Adrian then uppurcut him, causing him to go flying into the air.

"That will teach you to mess with me and my friends, dirtbag!" Yelled Adrian, then running towards Daiseke and Moka since Saizou was out of commision.

"You two Ok?" He said as he fished through his pockets for Daiseke's medicine. He didn't have it. Crap.

"Yes we a- watch out!"

Adrian turned around to see Saizou punch him and send him in a tree, slamming hard on the bark, making him lose his breath for a moment as he remained there unmoving.

"I'll kill you!" Yelled Saizou before slowly aproaching Adrian intent on killing him.

Daiseke could only panic as his best friend was about to die and tried to move, but failed, falling on his knees, coughing up more blood. He tried again, this time leaning on Moka, but fell again, grabbing for something to stop the impact. That something was Moka's Rosario. Both of them were surpirsed when it came off and Moka was covered in a bright red light. When it dispersed, her pink hair had turned silver with her fangs grown at both sides of her mouth. She opened her eyes and revealed red-slits which stared menancing at Saizou.

"What's wrong rogue one? You... want me right? Then come take me... By force. Won't you?" Asked 'Moka' with a mature voice

Saizou only got mad and charged like a mad bull, reaching out to grab her.

"Attacking me with such a low degree of power... You better... Realize your place!" said Moka kicking Saizou in the face sending him flying through a few trees and rendering him uncouncious.

She turned around and walked towards Daiseke who was still coughing, but to a lesser degree. She reached out and grabbed the rosary out of Daiseke's hand.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you or your friend. Besides the other Moka values your blood. So take care of her." said Moka before reataching her rosary back where it belongs. She then transformed into the pink-haired Moka uncouncious . Daiseke caught her before she could fall. By that, he meant being a pillow for a softer landing.

"Is it... over?" said Daiseke looking at Moka.

"Daiseke, Moka you alright?" Adrian asked as he got to them.

"Adrian, hurry up, it hurts." He said as he violently coughed up blood again. After a few more coughs, he passed out.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

After Adrian had brought Daiseke and Moka to the infirmary, he went to his and Daiseke's room, looking for Daiseke's medicine. After an hour he finally found it. He immediately ran back to the infirmary, ignoring whatever what the nurses said about Daiseke not needing to see anyone so he doesn't have another fit. When he got to Daiseke, he was having one of the most violent fit he'd ever seen him have.

"Daiseke! Here, take this!" Adrian said as he put the pill into Daiseke's mouth, making him swallow it. After a few seconds, he stopped coughing.

"Ad... Adrian... Th-thanks." Daiseke told.

"No prob." Adrian responded.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Author's Note: So what do you think. For not watching more than 5 episodes and then putting in an OC... Actually no, make that two OC's. Not may can do that, can they. Didn't think so. I'm just that awsome. (P.S. Most of that was sarcasm)

If you liked it, you'll get a cookie in the future when we can send things through the internet. If you didn't... Just GTFO... or nawww. Either way, Review.

See ya next time

Sincerely Yours,

SquiglesFtW


End file.
